Bancy's Canadian Adventure
'''Bancy's Canadian Adventure '''is a theatrical, traditionally animated crossover film released on July 16, 2010. In this film, a brand new character Ricky (Bancy's Canadian cousin) debut in this cartoon. Larry the Cat also appears in this cartoon. This also marks Larry the Cat and Jose the Bear's first debut. Production Notes This was the most difficult Bancytoon film ever to be produced due to six years of research on how to make the Canadian capital city of Ottawa to appear look realistic. Production commenced on the eleventh of May in 2008. Bancy's Canadian Adventures started production in 2004 as it was originally intended to be a stand-alone film but it became a crossover film instead. Michask Igafo Te'o hired a a team of animators in May of 2005 and began doing research on how to make Ottawa realistic and it took a team of 38 artists to design Ottawa accurately for the film. Plot Summary It's June 28, 2010, Bancy and his plush friends wake up for their morning breakfast, they then head to CatMouse Pizza Playhouse only to find out that they are out of ingredients for their pizzas. While Danny Phantom complains about losing business and Toby freaks out about the pizza ingredients ran out and that they are at risk of being shut down due to the Canadian Prime Minister's (Shark Bait the Rat) new laws limiting cheese exports to America from Canada threatening their business. Bancy gets upset and throws a temper tantrum about the declining business in which Ollie calms him down. The next thing the Plushies notice is that they find a business card to Harvey's in Ottawa, Canada. Bancy discovers that he has a cousin he never met, Toby suggests that the Plushies get their passports and Eric Patterson walks in and announces he has a California enhanced state ID. The Plushies and Mike Patterson hold a meeting at CatMouse Pizza Playhouse kitchen and discuss how to get to Canada. A pie fight breaks out until Larry gets splattered as he makes an unannounced arrival and informs the Plushies and Mike that they must find the pizza ingredients by going to Ottawa. Larry Jr and Sr, Gary and the rest of the Ary Clan, Jose the Bear and Detective Trudeau the Bear introduce themselves to the Plushies and their human friends. Percy asks Larry about the case of the missing pizza ingredients, stolen entertainment equipment and the declining business. Detective Larry Sr explains Bancy on how to get to get a burger at Harvey's in Ottawa. Larry Jr describes to Bancy as a flashback of Bancy being treated like royalty when an employee place a burger behind the glass counter. The flashback ends as the Mice has had no idea on how to get to Ottawa and Detective Lawrence "Larry" Walker Sr informs the rest of the Plushies on how to get to Ottawa (which is Canada's capital city). The Cats, Jose and Mike agree with the Plush friends as they embark on a quest to get to Canada. The Plushies, Mike and Michelle travel to Los Angeles by car with Detective Larry Sr, Jose and the Ary Clan. Upon arriving at LAX (Los Angeles International Airport) Bancy accidentally drops an anvil on a security guard's foot at the Duty Free Store as they pass international customs. The Plushies and the Ary Clan board onto Air Canada Flight 242 as they fly to Ottawa for six hours until they land at the MacDonald-Cartier Airport where they pass through customs. Percy drops another anvil on a security guards foot. The dispute between the security guard and Percy escalates until the entire airports sings Oh Canada, Cnada's national anthem until country singer Stompin' Tom Connors arrives and pays the Ary Clan and the Plushies rental cars. The Plushies go on a scenic tour across Ottawa and take pictures of landmarks in Ottawa while passing by. Later the Plushies and the Ary Clan stop at Harvey's for lunch. Bancy and the Plushies discover that Harvey's has customized the burgers in a fashion similar to Subway. This was demonstrated to Bancy by Larry Jr earlier in the film. Thirty minutes later, Bancy meets his long lost cousin Ricky and the Plushies take a tour of Ricky's True North Arcade. Bancy asks Ricky on how to meet Canada's new Prime Minister; while they negotiate a merger of two businesses in two different countries. The two cousins strike a deal as Jose,and Puddles are sitting that the Chateau Laurier's cafe as they tell each other stories. Toby asks Jpose if he was Canadian but Jose the Bear corrects to Toby that he is a Yooper (a resident of the Upper Peninsula of Michigan). Later that night, the night before the day before Canada Day. Jose and Percy argue over on how long the Plushies are staying in Canada. This consequentially results in Percy being whacked in the face by Jose with a cel paint filled balloon. The next morning, the Plushies split up into two teams and Bancy agrees to stay with Ricky as they tour Parliament Hill and Percy is led by Larry Sr as they travel to the Byward Market. Meanwhile at the Rideau Hall (the residence of Canada's Prime Pinister), Shark Bait is looks through the crystal ball seeing the Mice in Ottawa with the Ary Clan. Mike Patterson is introduced to poutine which is a dish consisting of fries, cheese curds and gravy and he tries it. The musical number "Singin' In The O" the parody of Singin' In the Rain is sung by Mike, Percy and Larry Sr. Meanwhile, Bancy and Ricky are ambushed by the Ottawa Senators the Hockey team in a style of the 1977 animated film The Hobbit's "Goblin Town". The Plushies are taken prison until Larry Sr And his team rescues them and Spartacat, the Ottawa Senators mascot agree to a truce with the Plushies and the Ary Clan. The Ary Clan and the Plushies join together as they embark on a quest to get the pizza ingredients and stop Canada Day from being ruined. Bancy reluctantly agrees as he wants to be home before the American Independence Day on July 4th. On the eve of Canada Day the Plushies, Mike, Michelle and the Ary Clan spend their entire day sightseeing in Ottawa. The Plushies become lost and are lured to Gatineau, Quebec which is on the other side of the river north of Ottawa. The Ary Clan become upset at the Plushies' disappearance and find the Hockey Players who are holding the Plushies captive again and are annoyed by Hockey Player's Musical until Mike, Michelle and the Ary Clan stop the musical number. A pie fight ensues and Spartacat who is Shark Bait the Rat in disguise unveils himself to the Ary Clan. Bancy and Larry Walker Jr rescue the real Spartacat (the Ottawa Senators mascot) from a multilayered wooden crate that removes itself multiple times. Meanwhile Larry Sr and Shark Bait duel and the Royal Canadian Mounted Police arrive with Trudeau the Bear. Larry Sr manages to distract Shark Bait by tricking him to seeing Dumbo fly. Larry Jr pepper spray Shark Bait and is arrested by Detectives Trudeau the Bear and Lawrence Walker Sr. Gary arrives with pizza ingredients and the Plushies celebrate their victory against Shark Bait. Also the real Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper returns to Ottawa from his vacation in the Carribean Island of Barbados. Bancy shakes hands with Stephen Harper and Stephen Harper rewards Bancy for his accomplishments in not only saving Cat Mouse Pizza Playhouse but also Canada from a rogue mouse. The Plushies and the Ary Clan sing Canada Day Up Canada away by Stompin' Tom Connors The film ends Trudeau the Bear, the Ary Clan, the Plushies and their friends watching Canada Day parade with Shark Bait tied up to a float and the gets sent back to America by a giant firework. Bancy hugs his cousin Ricky as the merger of Ricky's Mouse Arcade and the CatMouse Pizza Playhouse successfully merge to allow the Plushies to entertain Canadian children the film ends with fireworks in the sky above Canada's Parliament Building. The ending theme is the Singin' In The 'O reprised by the late Canadian country Singer Stompin' Tom Connors. Cultural References and Notes The fight scene between Detective Larry Sr and Shark Bait from The Plushies Take California mirrors the fight between Captain Kirk and The Gorn from to the Star Trek episode of The Arena. The Movie "Bancy's Canadian Adventure" was originally to be titled "Not Without My Arcade". But it was renamed to Bancy's Canadian Adventure to make more family friendly. Jose and Percy's Hotel Room Confrontation however mirrors the scene where Betty Mahmoudy and his husband's argument scene from Not Withou My Daughter. But the sequence was changed to be more family friendly as Jose whacks Percy in the face with a balloon filled with cel paint. As opposed to when Moody Mahmoody slaps Betty Mahmoody and raising his fist at her. However the original dialogue from the confrontation sequence from Not Without My Daughter was retained with minor changes from "You're in my country" to "You're in Ottawa and you will help me". The musical number sung by Mike Patterson and Detective Larry Walker Sr in Ottawa's Byward Market parodies the rain sequence from the movie Singin' in the Rain. This marks Shark Bait the Rat's first appearance in a BancyToon Universe film since The Plushies take California. The reason Shark Bait's appearance was short lived was because he was unpopular by many Bancy fans. This was Shark Bait's second appearance and the last one to date. The appearances of Larry Sr and the Ary Clan, Jose the Bear, Puddles the Dog and Detective Trudeau the Bear from the Bad Slackers graphic novels and their roles were watered down and toned down in order to appear on a family friendly animated crossover with Bancy and his friends. Shark Bait the Rat's crate alludes to Professor Mad-Eye Moody's Trunk from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Like Moody's trunk from the Goblet of Fire. Shark Bait's crate is also bewitched and has seven locks requiring a spell to open it. Canada Day is on July 1 which falls three days before Independence Day on July 4. This marks the first and only Stompin' Tom Connors did voice acting for an animated film as a playing as himself. Stimpin' Tom Connors the Canadian Country Singer passed three years after the film was released. The film marks the first appearance of the Canadian national holiday Canada Day. And is also the first Bancy McMouser animated film and the only one so far to take place mostly in Canada. This is marks the first appearance of the the city of Ottawa. Parliament Hill, alongside with other landmarks appear more realistically as opposed to BancyVille, California. This was the most difficult Bancy film ever to be produced by Michael Igafo Te'o Animation. The film took seven years to produce until it was finally released in 2010. The same year Pixar's Toy Story 3 came out a month earlier. Bancy's Khan scream to Shark Bait alludes the 1982 film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. William Shatner's Khan scream dialogue is also archived. This marks the first time the Plushies sang the Canadian National Anthem. A Yooper is a resident of Michigan's Upper Peninsula, so Jose the Bear was born in Ishpeming, Michigan. Note that Yoopers sound similar to Canadians except with more German and Scandinavian influences. The Yooper dialect is part of the North Central American English which have Canadian influences. This marks marks the first time the CatMouse Pizza Playhouse business was threatened. Later on after the events in the film. Poutine continues be served at the Catmouse Pizza Theater until at least October, 2014. Seth Rogen did the voices of Trudeau the Bear and Jose the Bear. While Jeff Goldblum who played in the 1996 live action film Independce Day plays the role as Puddles; the late Leslie Nielsen known for the movie Airplane! and Lt. Frank Drebin in the Naked Gun movies played the role as Detective Larry Walker Sr. This was also Leslie Nielsen's final film role until his death in late 2010. And Michael Cera who played the titular protagonist in Scott Pilgrim vs. The World plays Gary the Cat. This contradicts the original Gary the Cat as he has an American accent not a Canadian accent. Bertram from Bad Slackers is absent from this film. Nikkie Viemeskhavili, the Georgian-American red haired girl from the Bad Slackers graphic novels has made two cameos in this film. Shark Bait the Rat also used and alias as Khan, referring to Khan Noonien Singh from Star Trek II and the Star Trek episode Space Seed. Frank Welker reprises his role As Shark Bait while Paul Hogan famous for Crocodile "Dundee" did the voice acting of Shark Bait the Mouse. It was Shark Bait's only speaking appearance. Blue from Blue's Clues makes a cameo as a souvenir at the Byward Market. This was Seth Rogen and Michael Cera's only BancyToon film roles. Rogen and Cera later did voice acting for the R Rated computer animated film Sausage Party which was released six years later in 2016. Quotes Percy: There is no way that Bancy and my friends are going to stay in Canada for nothing. Our business in California is in trouble and we need to get those pizza ingriedients so we can entertain the kids and play some silly game with... (Gets whacked in the face with a cel paint filled balloon) Jose the Bear: (As he points his index finger at Percy) Now you listen very carefully Percy. You're in Ottawa now, and you will help us. You do everything as I say, you understand me. Gary: (Hollering) Jose, you be nice to the mice! Jose the Bear: Okay I get it Gary! (Jose walks out to the hotel room door; he glares at Percy menacingly) See you on Parliament Hill. Detective Larry Sr: (After being blinded by Jose the Bear with pepper spray) Shark Bait! You are under arrest for false imprisonment and impersonating a sports mascot! (Gets handcuffed and taken away; the Plushies, Mike, Michelle and the Ary Clan Bancy: We did it! We've beaten back Shark Bait again. Detective Trudeau the Bear: That means the new Prime Minister's laws are null and void! Percy: That means we can have our pizzas again! Mike: We can continue our business again! Toby: And we can finally celebrate Independen... I mean Canada Day! Oh no, I forgot the pizza ingredients. Gary the Cat: (Displays the boxes of pizza ingredients) I got them right here, Happy Canada Day! Bancy: And Happy Fourth of July! Shark Bait: I shall punish you as you punished me. You and your friends will be left without any futures as all of you will be Left in a state of... (whispering to Bancy) destitution, destitution. Bancy: (Screaming at Shark Bait through his cell phone ala Star Trek II) KHAAAAAAN! KHAAAAAAN! KHAAAAAAN! Cast Keith Ferguson as Bancy (The main protagonist) Leslie Nielsen as Detective Lawrence Walker Sr (The main deuteragonist) Paul Hogan as Shark Bait the Rat (The film's main antagonist) William Shatner as Stephen Harper the Prime Minister of Canada. Also as Bancy (Shatner's dialogue is archived from Star Trek II: The Warth of Khan Stompin' Tom Connors as Himself Seth Rogen as Detective Trudeau the Bear and Jose the Bear Michael Cera as Spartacat the Ottawa Senators mascot and Gary the Cat Category:Original "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" Films